The present invention generally relates to a bracket as well as a system and a method for securing a device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bracket, a system and a method for securing a device to a fixture. The bracket may have a first mount and/or a second mount. The first mount may be attached to and/or may be connected to the second mount via a first arm. The first mount may be movable from a first position to a second position with respect to the second mount. The first position or the second position may be based on and/or may correspond to a length of the device. The device may be insertable between the first arm and the first mount and/or the second mount. As a result, the device may be connected, may be attached to and/or may be secured to the bracket via the first arm. A second arm may be insertable into an opening of the first mount and/or the second mount to attach the first mount to the second mount. A first end of a cable may be attached to and/or may be connected to the second arm via a connector which may be located between the openings of the first mount and the second mount. Alternatively, a pin may extend outward with respect to the second arm and/or the first mount to attach the first end of the cable to the bracket. A second end of a cable may be attached to, may be secured to and/or may be connected to the fixture. A locking member may be attached to the second arm or the pin to secure the cable to the second arm. As a result, the device and/or the bracket may be secured to, may be attached to and/or may be connected to the fixutre via the second arm or the pin.
It is generally known that, for example, a vendor, a wholesaler and/or a retailer (hereinafter “seller”) displays portable electronic devices. The portable electronic device is, for example, a laptop. Often, a customer examines and/or utilizes the portable electronic device before deciding to purchase the portable electronic device from seller. The seller may secure the portable electronic device to a fixture in the showroom to prevent theft of the device by a customer. The device on display may be secured to the fixture by a cable and/or an assembly. Traditionally, the cable may be thin which may allow the cable to be cut and/or the device to be separated from the fixture. The assembly attaches and/or locks the device to the fixture. The assembly may be disassembled and/or may allow the device to be separated from the fixture. Further, the cable and/or the assembly may prohibit the customer from lifting, manipulating and/or examining the device on display in the showroom. Still further, the cable and/or the assembly are expensive, complicated to assemble and/or are ineffective in securing the device to the fixture. Moreover, the cable and/or the assembly fail to prevent the device from being separated from the fixture. As a result, the cable and/or the assembly are ineffective in preventing the theft of and/or the destruction of the device.
Often, the assembly secures the device, such as, for example, the laptop to the fixture with a rod. The rod extends across a keyboard of the laptop computer for attaching the device to the fixture. As a result, the laptop computer is secured between the rod and the fixture. However, the rod prohibits the customer from lifting the laptop computer from the fixture for examination. The laptop computer may only be lifted from the fixture by detaching the rod and/or by separating the laptop computer from the fixture. As a result, a customer may not examine and/or may not utilize the laptop computer while the laptop computer is attached to and/or is connected to the fixture. Additionally, a length of the rod may be less than a length of the keyboard of the laptop computer. As a result, the rod may be incapable of extending across the keyboard of the laptop computer and/or may be incapable of securing the laptop computer to the fixture. Furthermore, the length of the rod may not be adjustable to receive and/or to secure computer laptops having different lengths.
A need, therefore, exists for a bracket, a system and a method for securing a portable electronic device to a fixture. Additionally, a need exists for a bracket, a system and a method for securing the device to the fixture to prevent the device from being separated from the fixture. Further, a need exists for a bracket, a system and a method for securing the device to the fixture which may provide a first shaft, a second shaft, a cable, a locking member, a first mount and/or a second mount for attaching and/or for connecting the device to the fixture. Still further, a need exists for a bracket, a system and a method for securing the device to the fixture which may allow the device to be lifted off a top surface of the fixture for examination while remaining connected, attached and/or secured to the fixture. Moreover, a need exists for a bracket, a system and a method for securing the device to the fixture which may have a first shaft with a length based on a length of the device. Furthermore, a need exists for a bracket, a system and a method for securing the device to the fixture which may have a cable for connecting, for securing and/or for attaching the device and/or the bracket to the fixture. Additionally, a need exists for a bracket, a system and a method for securing the device to the fixture which may have a pin extending outward with respect to the second arm and/or the first mount for attaching the bracket to the fixture via the cable.